Establishment of a brain tissue collection and distribution center, specializing in post-mortem specimens from patients who have suffered from major psychoses and neurological diseases with psychotic manifestations, is believed to be essential for broadly based and sophisticated applications of contemporary theory and technology in neuroscience to advancement of knowledge concerning cerebral dysfunction in mental disease in general and schizophrenia in particular. The development of a post-mortem brain resource center will be modeled on the already successful collection and distribution scheme developed over the past five years in Cambridge, England by the Principal Investigator. Acquisition of tissues will begin in the Boston area, and the collection network will extend progressively to other parts of the country. Distribution to interested and qualified investigators within the U.S. and abroad will be undertaken from the outset.